


dreaming of you

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rainy Days, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: It's a rainy day and Shisui falls asleep on Yamato's lap.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy piece for the 'fluff-chart' on my tumblr.
> 
> It's a gift from eternal-survivor to gigglestorm14.
> 
> _I hope you like it._

It was a rainy autumn day with grey clouds and a storm howling outside, as Yamato was sitting on his old battered couch, reading one of his favorite books about architecture. His feet, clad in wooly socks, were propped up on the wooden table and a steaming cup of tea exuded a minty smell in the living room. 

The brown-haired man nearly let out a shriek as the front door was opened with a loud bang, bursting his bubble of silence and contentment. He listened to muttered curses and wet boots stomping around – a clear sign that his best friend and roommate Shisui definitely had a shitty day.

_Or,_ Shisui’s day was good and he just had one of those phases, where he wanted to curse just because he can. With Shisui you could never know. 

Yamato sighed, his focus getting back to the book in his hands. He ignored the clattering of porcelain in the kitchen, the banging sound of doors and after a few minutes Shisui accompanied him in the living room.

A deep sigh escaped the Uchiha’s lips as he let himself slump down on the couch. 

Yamato’s heart nearly exploded in his chest, as he watched his best friend from the corner of his eye and saw what _he was wearing_. Apparently Shisui took a longer stroll through the rain, because his hair was even more unruly than usual. Yamato’s fingers itched to brush through the soft curls and he hold his book even tighter.

Shisui was wearing a black hoodie, his thin frame getting lost in the cloth, and butterflies swarmed Yamato’s stomach, because it was _his_ sweater. Boxershorts finished Shisui’s lazy look and the older man definitely not let his gaze linger on muscled naked thighs. 

Once again, he asked himself how he deserved _this_. He was a good civilian, damn it. Why was he getting punished? Wasn’t it bad enough that he had feelings for his best friend? His best friend who was also his roommate and had a habit of walking half-naked through the flat?

Yamato let out a deep sigh, trying to take his concentration back on the book in his hands.

“Hi.” Shisui said in a quiet voice, after he took a sip of his own tea. “Hi.” Yamato murmured back, desperately trying to ignore the long legs which were now stretched out beside his own on the couch table. 

He looked up, his eyes instantly getting caught in soft brown ones and he raised an eyebrow in question. “Is something the matter?” he asked, marking the corner of the page he was reading and putting it away. 

Shisui hummed, taking another sip of his tea. “I’m fucking tired. And it’s too cold.”

Yamato rolled his eyes, biting back the words on his tongue that Shisui could take on some pants and he wouldn’t be this cold anymore. But he knew the answer he would get – it would consist of a deeply offended stare and a snort. 

Instead of answering verbally, he threw one of the fuzzy blankets at his friend, earning himself a gentle smile in return. _God, those full rosy lips._

Someday he would die of a heart failure, he was sure of it.

Both of them drank their tea after that, Shisui asking him about his day at the office and Yamato indulging him with little tales about his colleagues. He loved those moments when they shared the happenings of their day with each other. 

Kakashi, Yamato’s boss, always said that they were acting like a married couple (what Yamato denied vehemently), but he just wanted _more_. He didn’t want to just act – he wanted to greet Shisui with a kiss, he wanted to massage his feet while Shisui told him about his day and he wanted to fall asleep next to him at night.

But Yamato didn’t know how to ask for a date, his social skills were definitely lacking and there was also the point that he didn’t want to lose the other man as a friend. And yes, there were those moments when Yamato had the feeling that Shisui was interested too, but he didn’t know for sure and he didn’t want to ruin anything.

The brown-haired Uchiha yawned, a grin stretching his mouth as he saw the grimace on Yamato’s face at the display of the inside of his throat. And then they were staring at each other, lost in each other’s gazes and Yamato watched fascinated as a blush was creeping up Shisui’s face.

“Erm-“ the younger one swallowed deeply, “Could I – can we cuddle?”

Yamato’s brain short-circuited and his heart just stopped beating. Does he heard that right? Shisui wanted to cuddle? Like – with him, Yamato, on a rainy day like a couple? Sweet heaven’s above. 

Big brown eyes were still looking at him, pleading and with some other emotion, which Yamato couldn’t pin-point, and the older man decided to be brave for once. He nodded, opened his arms in invitation and before he could even blink he had a lapful of good-smelling Shisui.

Shisui laid his head on his chest, his ear directly over Yamato’s heart and his curls tickling his chin and the older of the two encircled him with his arms. It needed a bit of shuffling around before both of them were comfortable. 

Never in his life had Yamato felt more content. Shisui was like his own personal radiator and he smelled _so good_ \- there was a hint of orange and cinnamon and something that was just Shisui and he had the sudden urge to bury his nose in brown locks. 

To his absolute horror he did exactly that. How did that happen? When had he lost control over his body? He jerked back, his face flushing and Shisui straightened up to look at him. Brown eyes were roaming over his face, before the corners of Shisui’s mouth lifted up and he smiled at him.

“It’s okay, you know?” the Uchiha said softly “I’m in love with you, too.”

Yamato stared, dumbfounded. How did Shisui know? And - _did he just say that he loved him too?_

“You do?” he asked flabbergasted and Shisui chuckled quietly.

“For years actually.” Shisui answered gently, cupping one of Yamato’s cheeks with a warm hand.

They stared at each other, like a couple in those trashy movie’s Kakashi’s husband Obito loves so much, and before Yamato could even form one coherent thought, Shisui’s lips were on his. His lips were warm and soft and a little moan escaped him (to his embarrassment) as Shisui’s tongue made its way into his mouth.

Shisui tasted like peppermint and the burrito he had for lunch, but Yamato loved it nonetheless. _They were kissing._ He couldn’t care less about the taste of Shisui’s mouth, his entire being filled with wonder and amazement that he could actually kiss the other man.

They separated, too soon for Yamato’s taste, and Shisui grinned at him. “We should do that again soon.” the Uchiha said.

Yamato nodded, his own smile adorning his lips and he couldn’t help but to press another kiss on Shisui’s mouth. 

The Uchiha nestled himself back under Yamato’s chin, his legs curled under him on Yamato’s lap and the older one threw the fuzzy blanket over them. Shisui let out a content sigh as Yamato began drawing circles on his back with his fingers.

The rain was a constant drumming sound on the windows, the only other sound in the quiet flat besides the soft breathing of the two cuddling men. Shisui’s breathing evened out after a while, indicating that he fell asleep right on Yamato’s lap.

Well, it seems like he wouldn’t get up anytime soon. Yamato sank deeper into the cushions at his back and kissing Shisui’s head, before closing his own eyes. His dreams were filled with a smiling brown-haired Uchiha.


End file.
